


You Might Wanna Sit Down

by SnappleNinja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I don't know how tags work and it's been so long, Ice Cream, Oregon - Freeform, Post-Credits Scene, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Quentin was perfect change my mind, Shock, TV News, post-ffh, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleNinja/pseuds/SnappleNinja
Summary: (Spoilers for Far From Home)Liz has been settled into her life in Oregon for a while now, and with her dad in prison her life has been pretty quiet.  TV has become one of her friends who she most frequently spends time with, and seeing news reports of alien invasions and people dusting away for five years really doesn't surprise her anymore.It's a strange world now, and all it took was Liz turning on the TV again one day to see something that actually did shock her, for the first time in a long time.





	You Might Wanna Sit Down

Liz Toomes sat late at night with a bowl of ice cream in her lap and a spoon in her left hand while her right hand used the remote to scroll through channels on the TV. The girl appeared very tired, with droopy eyelids and dark circles underneath, but that was really how it had been for a long time now.

The move to Oregon had been something of a nightmare, especially while in the middle of Liz’s senior year of high school. Her dad, Adrian Toomes, hadn’t exactly made it any easier becoming a super villain stealing Chitauri weaponry and fighting Spider-Man every other day. In fact, Adrian was the reason Liz and her mother had moved to Oregon in the first place. He hadn’t wanted them to be there during his trail, and he’d most likely be serving jail time for the rest of his life.

Liz tried to not think about that horrible night when her date had dumped her at Homecoming and after thinking it couldn’t be worse, the call they received that Adrian had been arrested for doing terrible things that neither Liz nor her mother even knew were going on. Leaving all of her friends and passions and hobbies behind, not to mention her father as well, Liz’s life had gone back to normal but not back to being _loveable._

Liz continued scrolling through channels until she realized a lot of them were broadcasting the same live feed, and she decided the heck with it and settled on a random channel that was receiving the video. It was an important _news announcement,_ which Liz had grown to hate at this point. Aliens attacking and people getting dusted away for five years had been weird enough, now the news just continued to sound more and more bizarre these days. 

The news was on Quentin Beck, an interesting character who had been making front-page news for a few days now. Calling himself _Mysterio_ , he had shown up on the scene alongside Spider-Man on many locations in Europe lately. His death had shocked a lot of people, and no one was entirely sure what happened, since obviously Spider-Man wouldn’t be giving a public announcement.

As the newscaster went on about Beck’s death, the news turned over to a broadcast from the _Daily Bugle_ , a news site from _New York_ nonetheless. Liz never thought she would have seen the day that J. Jonah Jameson’s face would be plastered on her TV screen again.

Footage was played of a recording Beck took before his death, apparently proving that Spider-Man was responsible for his death.

_“Spider-Man attacked me for some reason. He has an army of weaponized drones…it’s Stark technology. He’s saying he’s the only one who can be the new Iron Man, no one else.”_

Sounds of fire and explosions echoed in the video as Spider-Man was seen conversing with some sort of AI that activated the drones, pretty much providing solid proof as far as anyone seemed to be concerned at the moment.

_“But that’s not all folks!”_ Jameson announced as the TV cut back to him. _“Here’s the real blockbuster. Brace yourself, you may wanna sit down.”_

The video cut back to Mysterio frantically working to speak to the camera with whatever time he had left. _“Spider-Man’s name…Spider-Man’s name is-“_

The video cut out and Liz felt herself rising out of her chair slowly in anticipation.

_“Spider-Man’s name is Peter Parker!”_

Liz’s eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a few beats.

“ ** _WHAT THE FU-“_**


End file.
